


Baby Kicks

by wayward_author



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cooing, Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, One-Shot, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, original - Freeform, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_author/pseuds/wayward_author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As any other night, he sighed, hoping everything will be alright in the end when he felt a little twinge where his hand was rubbing. His eyes popped open, looking down at the bump as he stilled. Did he imagine it? It was so light and so small it could have been just a spazzim. As soon as he thought that, he felt two more small pops. He sat up quickly, getting a head rush as he stumbled out of Aces bed, breathing fast.</p><p>//How three expecting parents first encountered their little babe kicking around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Kicks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxNote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxNote/gifts).



> Yaho! Sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything. I'm working on a really long Darry fic as well as the second chapter for my KuroBasu AU and working and just...Life getting in the way right now. Being an adult is not as fun as it sounded out to be when I was little, haha! Anyway, this is based off one of my characters, Jill {Who is a guy, by the way} and two characters, Ace and Kaede, from my really close friend, Abby. We've RPed them for a long time now and talked about the possibility of Mpreg and this would not leave my head. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Find Abby and her characters here: http://house-of-troubled-souls.tumblr.com/

It has been a while since they tried the spell Lani had found for them. Ever since it took form, they were delighted and terrified, like any new expecting parents should be. It doubled with Jill being male. His body was not naturally made for giving birth, and the makeshift womb that had grown within him was temporary unless they redid the spell. Ace and Kaede were worried that many problems would arise during the pregnancy and the birth. Lani and Selene both reassured them that nothing would happen on their watch. As long as he kept regular check-ups and stuck to a normal routine, it should go smoothly.

Yet, everything about it was still nerve-wracking, and beautiful. They were to start a family, as what many people wanted. They knew they were great with kids, Scion and Emma proved that, but when they thought of how small the baby would be, they got worried. What if they dropped them? What if they smothered them trying not to drop them? What if they picked their child up to rough? So many scenarios played out for them, but the mother always calmed down, helping his lovers see that things would be fine. Yes it will be their first child (Jill hoped they would have a large family), yes it will take some getting used to, yes they will be smothering, but on the cooing sense. It always took a while, but Ace and Kaede would hold him after, cuddling him and stroking his stomach. All the fears went away once they saw how he glowed, knowing he was carrying their child. 

What Jill did not tell them was that it still kept him up at night as he lay between his two lovers, caressing the growing little bulge his stomach was making. In his mind, he talked to the little miracle constantly, making promises and accusations of what the future will be like. He sent them images and told them of how life was with the family they had already. He could not wait to share his life with the growing person, his little boy or little girl. It did not matter, all that did was they were made of love, and will grow up in love. He knew they would have trials of all sorts, would have to be taught many things he would rather them not know, but the world did not work in such a way. His only hope was that if they showed signs of his necromancer powers, that they could help them have a better time gaining them than he did. 

As any other night, he sighed, hoping everything will be alright in the end when he felt a little twinge where his hand was rubbing. His eyes popped open, looking down at the bump as he stilled. Did he imagine it? It was so light and so small it could have been just a spazzim. As soon as he thought that, he felt two more small pops. He sat up quickly, getting a head rush as he stumbled out of Aces bed, breathing fast. The other two jumped awake, groggy as they whipped their head around. They locked onto Jill, rushing over. 

"Oh my Gods! Jill, are you alright? Is something wrong? Did something happen? Oh, I knew we shouldn't have gone to visit Lani! That was a bad idea to travel through portals with a baby. I know she said it would be fine, but...dammit! I'm sorry Jill." Kaede looked close to tears as he gently reached out to touch his pregnant lover. "What if something happens if we over did it? What if my bad judgment…"

"Kaede, calm down, you'll add more stress." Ace gently scolded the frantic male before turning to his silent lover, showing his own worries, knowing that the male would tell then when it gets too much. "Are you hurt, any discomfort? Jill... Do you sense someone coming?" Being with child increased his power, enough he could tell when things were going to happen before Kaede and the spirits. 

"No! No…I'm fine." He blushed as tears entered his amazed eyes as he looked down. 

"Then why are you crying?" Ace asked, wiping away a lone tear. 

"I...I felt the baby kick!" He said loudly as he smiled, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. His lover’s eyes went wide as they pressed their hands on his stomach. They knew it will be a little while more before they could feel them too, but they shared in his happiness as they held each other tightly, hugging him closely as they nuzzled and kissed his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time passed since that night. They always caught Jill pausing to smile and caress his stomach, appearing so motherly. He told them that the bump liked their voices a lot, always going crazy when their fathers were near. Knowing that fact, they made sure to love on the male and the growing baby as much as they could.  
Right now it was Aces monthly visit with Selene as they watched her son, Scion. They received word soon after he left that he would be gone for a week this time since his opponent was a slippery little thing. Jill and Kaede both were anxious, not used to one of their family members gone for that long, but it quickly turned to worry as Emma pointed out they were making the baby upset. 

They decided to play light, heartfelt Disney movies, the children sitting on the floor, playing games as they watched. Jill was lying on the couch, Kaede resting his head lightly on his bump, cooing to the baby to make them relax. He was nuzzling them as Jill played with his hair, giving him a smile before turning to the movie. Kaede kept on talking to them, kissing the stomach every so often as Jill shifted as the baby kicked to Kaedes’ words happily. 

This made Kaede go still as he gasped softly, looking at his hand. Jill felt him stop and looked down. He was about to ask what was wrong when he realized what happened and let out another smile. It should be about that time.

"Did you..." Kaede gently looked up, his ear still pressed to the gurgling blimp. 

"I...I think so." he whispered, eyes wide as he felt excitement pile up. Then he felt a stronger pop against his palm and almost could not hold back his squeal of happiness, tears pricking his eyes. "Oh, my heart." He nuzzled the bump. "I'm here, daddy's here. Ohhh, what a strong kick you have just like your mommy and other daddy." He received a few more kicks, each with a pause between them. Jill chuckled, smiling down with tears of his own prickling his eyes. 

"Hey now, don't get them riled up."

"What's going on?" the two adults turned to Emma and Scion, beaming. 

"The baby's kicking!" They brightened up and went to lay their heads by Jill stomach, cooing and rubbing the bump, smiling and giggling when they felt the small nudge over and over again, following their hands. Jill sighed and shook his head with a grin. Looks like he would not get the nap he planned. Kaede sat up, cupping his cheeks as he kissed him softly, whispering over and over his love for them. They could not wait till Ace came home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The week went by fast, everyone that had time stopped by to dote on the bump, wanting to talk to the mother and the growing babe, buy more items for the nursery. Even with keeping the gender a secret, they still bought clothes for them, not caring. They bought all different colors, shoes, shirts, pants, all for both genders, not really caring since they were going to be dressed as a girl in dresses and skirts made by Lani for the most part anyway. They even bought clothes for up to a twelve month old just in case they could ‘rescue’ her godchild from her. Jill put his foot down then, saying that they had enough outfits for them. But, if they planned for another child, they would still have some. That was an upside, so he could not complain much. 

Kaede was outside playing with Scion, Luko, and all the spirits as Jill did the dishes. Since he was a bad cook, he thought this was the least he could do, and with Kaede thinking he was napping, now was the perfect time. He hummed as he washed, jumping when he felt a hand gently spread over his stomach. He was about to say sorry, thinking it was Kaede, but the hand was bigger than his. With a gasp he turned around, staring into Aces eyes. He wrapped his arms around his neck, holding him tightly. 

"Welcome home." He whispered as Ace held him just as tight. 

"I'm home..." He pulled back and crushed his lips against Jill’s, earning as gasp and a moan. He was overly sensitive from his status, not that anyone minded, but he had news. He tried to pull back as Ace sat him on the counter. 

"Wait. I have something…" He paused as he saw Aces eyes. 

"I've been gone for a week in human time, down in the Fae realm. You of all people should know how long I've been gone." He growled softly. "I couldn't hold you or Kaede. At least you had each other. Right now... Please, I need this." Jill nibbled on his lip before kissing him, swayed by his words. Besides, with how active the baby was, he would notice sooner or later. Ace deepened the kiss, not wanting to pull away for a long, long time. He continued to kiss him over and over, running his hands slowly over his face, down his neck, over his shoulders. He whispered his name as Jill whimpered his as Aces hands ran over his growing stomach. This was where their child was, all of theirs. It made him swell with pride. He snuck his hand under his shirt, palming at the round skin. He paused, loving the feel of how it filled his hand when a sharp kick hit against it. Ace's breath caught in his throat as he lifted up the shirt over the stomach, his hands shaking softly. Jill looked down at him almost smug like as Ace slowly lowered his hands and ear to the bump. Jill ran his fingers through his hair as he smiled. 

"Say hi to your other daddy." He whispered, prompting the baby to kick more against Ace. 

"....This is what you've been trying to tell me?" He whispered as he slowly grinned. He kissed the last spot he felt a kick. "Hello bonbon. I'm home. I'm sorry if I worried you and mommy and daddy. I'm here now." He nuzzled them as another kick hit him, making him laugh. He stood, grinning as he kissed Jill lovingly. He placed their forehead together, still rubbing the stomach as they both closed their eyes. A minute later, the peace was broken as Kaede came into the room. 

"Jill Naillyn Morgan, you're supposed to be in bed!" He placed his hands on his hips. "And Ace, don't seduce him in the kitchen unless you know no one will catch you." Jill just giggled and hopped off the counter, nuzzling into Aces side. "No. I'm happy he's home too, but you need rest! You've been busy with everyone coming in and put this past week and you need to get off your feet and in bed." Ace kissed the top of Jill’s head. 

"I could help with that."

"No. After we put him to bed, we can have fun until he's rested, but I don't want you over exerting him. I know you won't intentionally, but with how he is..." He trailed off, lifting an eyebrow. Jill sighed and smiled. His usual stamina was pretty high, and then when the new hormones hit from carrying, it had almost doubled and he was needier. Again, not that anyone had complaints, but with the bigger he grew and the closer they got to the birth, Kaede was worried they might over do it.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." He kissed both of them sweetly. "I'll see you two in a little while, and Ace... I expect food, cuddles, and a nice dessert once I wake up. The last two I want you to join in too, Kaede. I mean it." He smiled happily as he went to go lay down, not noticing as his lovers shook their heads with a grin. And they thought he was a handful beforehand.


End file.
